Gotcha!
by matsujen
Summary: NejiXTenten. Neji's got Tenten's diary. Sneaking in his room, threatening Lee, and 'pushing the right buttons' she will stop at nothing to get it back. Chapter Four, the last chapter, is up! Yoroshiku onegaishimasu!
1. Chapter 1

Gotcha!

NejiXTenten. Neji's got Tenten's diary. Sneaking in his room, threatening Lee, and 'pushing the right buttons'- she will stop at nothing to get it back.

Naruto is not mine.

-------------

Chapter One

"You gave me your book by mistake and I think you got mine."

Simple, right? Very simple. So why is my face a few inches away from his, each of my arms supporting most of my weight is just above his shoulders, my knees on either side of one of his thighs? I'd like to explain why, if only this citrus scent isn't so damn intoxicating.

------

I can't believe how this kunai is so overpriced. It's supposed to be created by a legendary weapons master, fine. I really didn't care about the details, I just like it period. So how come the price was doubled after the scantily clad sales girl, probably in her early twenties, got a good look at the contents of my wallet? I started my price negotiation jutsu for the kunai.

"It can't be helped. This is a very poor country and they have to make the most out of rare visitors like us." Neji reasoned out.

Our team just finished a mission, one thing we haven't done in a while. Lee decided to take the long route for training purposes, he said. Neji needs to hurry back because he's looking to be permanently admitted to the ANBU team. I, of course, chose the route with him. And this is one of the countries we have to pass through.

"I can give you a discount if you allow your boyfriend to kiss me…" She said, smiling coyly.

I felt a sudden surge of heat on my face. I quickly turned around to look at Neji. He kept his straight face and seems not a bit affected. As expected from a top ANBU candidate. But… Sweetness, did she just said he's my boyfriend?

"…Although I doubt he'll go out with a tomboy like you."

Welcome back to Earth, Tenten. The heat on my face doubled and my hands were balled into fists as I saw her leaving the counter, strutting her stuff. Really- if we stand side by side I'll look like a Kawarimi log but that's beside the point. Why is she dressed like that anyway? I know this is a weapons collectors' shop but do they have to follow such a concept? There are female collectors too, you know. Not that I'm demanding a scantily clad muscular guy, Lee and Gai-sensei are enough freaky characters in my life. In any case, I don't want her, or any other girl for that matter, near Neji. How annoying. I'll poke her in the eye if I must.

"Don't you have some kind of trade laws here or something? This is ridiculous!" I blurted as I strategically positioned myself to block whatever action she intends to take.

"Take it or leave it, ugly!" She said.

She just called me ugly. My face is three times as red as before.

"I'll pay for it." Neji interrupted the tension.

He must have sensed my murderous intent or just plain bored with all these.

"Ooh, you're the customer that we want here … you know what, you're my type…"

She said that so seductively if this is any other guy he would be nose bleeding by now. I could swear smoke is coming out of my ears and nostrils.

"It's been a long time since I had a good looking customer like you…" She continued.

"What the… He's only turning 17 in a couple of months, you hag!" I yelled.

"You mean he's a virgin?" She said, raising an eyebrow.

I snapped at that. I dropped my bag, causing some of my stuff to scatter. There's nothing important in there. I all ready have my wallet in my pocket. I rushed over to her and the ruckus started. She was pushing me away in an attempt to free herself from my grasp and before I knew it we were pulling each other's hair and calling each other names. I've had enough and I reached for my scroll but Neji stopped me. He's between us and he's almost carrying me away from her. We were not to be separated easily though. There's a crowd gathered around us, like we were some show to watch. And well, I'm enjoying this. I mean, I've never been this close to him. He's basically embracing me to contain my movements. Of course, I struggled harder than I should. As though there is anything else I can do to push myself closer to him. Seize the opportunity when it's there, I thought.

I wonder if he really is still a virgin. It's been almost two years since he was promoted to a jounin. He did more missions on his own and he trained more with his uncle. The rumors has it, he's going to be the first branch family member to be named head of the Hyuuga clan. The last time I saw him before this mission/reunion is during his 16th birthday when surprisingly, he treated us and informed us at the same time that Tsunade-sama has officially pulled him out of Team Gai. The Hokage seems to have other plans for him.

So it's been almost a year. We were given an A-rank mission this time and we get to witness his unbelievable growth. No wonder Lee is motivated like crazy to train. I don't want to be left behind either but I missed him so much. At this time, next to him is all I want. To stress the obvious I really, really like him since the academy days. He's cute and he's got impressive shinobi skills, everybody knows that. But being on his team, I saw more than that. So I was confused when it started to be like he doesn't even know us. I gave up after several months of not seeing him. Sure he's a genius and all that but does that mean he can just forget us anytime because he's out of our league? And not even a word. For goodness sake, he was pulled out of our team but not out of our lives. What about those years we were together? I know he's realistic and practical but I never thought he can be that cold.

Suddenly, we do this mission together. All my little tantrums was replaced by the bliss of seeing him- longer hair tied to a full pony tail, taller by a few inches, ANBU uniform, and a smiling face. Lee told me he didn't but I swear I saw him smile faintly when he saw us. It's like falling in love with him all over again. I'm sure I'm not the only one who can't take my eyes off the no longer cute but now impossibly handsome Hyuuga Neji. And so I wonder, is he still a virgin?

"Tenten! Stop it!" He firmly held me by my shoulders.

How long I have been on dreamy mode, I can never tell. The sales girl had her arms crossed and is eyeing me suspiciously. The crowd around us are either chuckling, whispering to each other, or just staring at me. Neji has successfully separated us. My opponent has calmed down and has stopped attacking me. I didn't notice because I was too busy walking down memory lane, thinking of fan girl thoughts and hogging him for myself. Oh the humiliation.

Neji released his hold on me when I grew quiet. I wish the ground would open and swallow me whole. I should have mastered doton techniques but since I didn't, I did the next best thing. Pick up my bag and run like I'm in a 100meter dash competition.

------

We were at my doorstep and it's probably midnight. I didn't dare talk to him after the incident even though I wanted to know so many things. There's a lot of catching up to do and I ruined it with my moment of perverseness. It's like I'm going to die of embarrassment every time I feel he's looking at me. I'm sure I looked desperate back there. I comforted myself with the thought that he isn't the chatty type. I'm sure he wouldn't talk about it to anyone.

"Here…" He said as he took a black book and a scroll from his bag.

"Thank you."

I tried to smile. He must have picked them up when I left in such frenzy.

"Good night."

My smile faded to a look of a surprise then back to another smile, sincere this time.

"Good night to you too."

He nodded and left. I watched him walk away until I can no longer see him. Their place is just several blocks away from my apartment and we always take the same road. Sometimes I wish he'd walk me home for a better reason. I sighed at my hopelessness. I walked straight to my room and sat comfortably on my bed. I took the black book, my diary, and I started flipping the pages. Page one, page two, page three, page nine, page thirteen, page twenty two, faces of people I don't recognize. This isn't my black book. This isn't my diary. This is an ANBU bingo book.

"Kami-sama… if I have this… then he…" I sprinted out of my room.

I walked back and forth, back and forth, and another back and forth. Its past midnight and I think I've been doing that for more than half an hour. I told myself repeatedly that it's as easy as 1-2-3 but I still couldn't bring myself to knock at the Hyuuga gate before me.

"Neji, you gave me the wrong book." I said for the nth time.

I've been rehearsing since I figured that what he handed me is an ANBU assassination list. I just couldn't bring myself to execute it. What if he gets dubious? At this time, why would I be so bugged about it? I can ask him tomorrow morning. But if I wait, what if he all ready read my diary? It contains my day to day detailed musings of him, not to mention those 'I Love you Neji' pages decorated with borders of hearts. I'd rather evaporate. That's Sakura. That's Ino. That can even be Hinata to Naruto. But that is so not me. I'm not ready to take on his rejection, which is most likely to happen. I don't want him to know. You can like someone from afar, can't you? This is a secret that I plan to take to the grave.

"You can do this!" I said with much gusto.

I did the unthinkable. I sneaked inside the Hyuuga compound.

-------------

Written to challenge myself because I can't seem to write Neji and Tenten in a funny story.

Please wait for the next chapter. I'll post it next week. Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

Gotcha!

NejiXTenten. Neji's got Tenten's diary. Sneaking in his room, threatening Lee, and 'pushing the right buttons'- she will stop at nothing to get it back.

Naruto is not mine.

-------------

Chapter Two

So this is how a mouse feels when it gets inside a room full of mouse traps. For goodness sake, these are people who can see through walls, not to mention they have heightened senses. This is good training, I convinced myself. I've been here before, of course, I'm in Neji's team. But where the heck is his room? The house is too big and I've spent well over an hour just figuring out which rooms and corridors I haven't checked yet. By some luck, I opened one door and saw the person on the bed. I smiled as I mentally screamed "yes!" I walked in as quietly as I can. The thought that I'm alone with him in a dark room at a time like this sparked my imagination but I shook my head to regain focus.

"Concentrate, Tenten! Diary, diary, diary…"

I scanned the room. I didn't know he's so fond of books because there are a lot in there. I walked closer to his bed. I wanted to get a good look on his sleeping face first. I've seen him sleeping before when we did missions and in such a state, he is absolutely angelic.

"- - - - - - !" I covered my mouth to avoid making any sound.

I rushed outside as fast as I can. How can it be? I'm a hundred percent sure that that was his long dark hair. Wait- most Hyuugas have long dark hair. I sat down in the corridor, trying to normalize my breathing. The thought of what could have happened if Hiashi-sama wakes up and sees me staring at his face dreamily is just disturbing. Delete, erase, undo. Why is fate playing with me like this?

As soon as I recovered from that shock, I started searching the house again. I came by another room and slid the door open. Oh no, another one with long dark hair. I walked inside and proceeded immediately to check who the person is. I can't be mistaken this time. And yes, he's celestial, an adorable angel. I smiled as I looked around his room, taking my time to memorise every detail of it. It was simple and organised with minimal furnishings. Unlike his uncle, he wasn't covered with a blanket. He was wearing cotton pyjamas and a plain white shirt. His bed is huge and it's so inviting. What am I thinking? I slapped myself and sighed.

"Diary, diary, diary…" I repeated in my head.

I started to browse through the books on his desk. There aren't many but my diary wasn't there. I noticed that some were on his bed. He must be reading before he sleeps. I checked the books one by one, taking extra care to not wake him. It still wasn't there. I was somehow disappointed but thankful at the same time. It must still be in his bag. I was about to search for his bag when I smelled something. It was a clean and refreshing scent. Like citrus.

------

Yes, citrus. I couldn't resist the evil temptation. I just have to give in. So here I am, my face a few inches away from his, each of my arms supporting most of my weight is just above his shoulders, my knees on either side of one of his thighs. I remember Sakura talking about how her inner self bothers her sometimes. Now I think I know what she's talking about.

"No Tenten! Get out! Leave!" I told myself.

Why am I going dangerously closer is beyond me. I gazed at him like he's some fantastic scenario. He smells so nice. Seriously, all the smelling chances that I ever had are when we were sweaty from training. Even at that, I would love to bathe in his scent.

Right here, all I want is to- stop right there. No kissing. He's sleeping, it's not right. I'm in the middle of such a compromising situation when he suddenly moved. I was so startled that I quickly hopped out of his bed and at doing so, my knee hit him on _that_ spot, bull's eye, I never miss a target remember? All I heard is a painful "Umph-" from him. Whatever stealth I managed before has vanished and I clumsily headed to the nearest exit I can find- the window.

------

I caressed my lower back on my way to the Hokage's mansion. I knocked and I heard Tsunade-sama's voice telling me to come in. I opened the door and saw Gai-sensei, Lee and Neji, along with a whole bunch of Byakugan wielders inside.

"What's going on?" I whispered to Lee.

"It seems our mission is cancelled, The Hokage sent Kurenai-sensei's team instead."

Neji glanced at me. I gulped and plastered a smile on my face, which came out more like a grin.

"So nothing is missing and no one is hurt?" The Hokage asked.

"That is correct." Hiashi-sama replied.

"But it bothers me… what reason do these people have to infiltrate our manor?" He continued.

"The Byakugan, obviously." The Hokage said.

"I doubt it. The pretty young lady didn't have any evil intent. She looked at me with yearning."

He earned doubtful glances from everyone in the room. I sweat dropped. The Hokage promised to investigate further, probably just to get the Hyuuga head going.

------

I watched as Lee counted his 1899th push up. I'm lucky that Hiashi-sama didn't recognize me but Neji's glance made me worry. I'm sure things are going to get more difficult. I need to get my diary back with the next attempt.

"Is there anything that's bothering you?" He asked as he walked over to me.

"I'm fine…"

"We've been on the same team for a long time. I can tell just by looking at you."

"If I can be of help, I'll be glad to offer you assistance!" He continued, giving a nice guy pose.

I'm happy that he's concerned but I don't want to drag him into this. If I ask his help, he will know of my diary and probably the entries there. Lee is not exactly a man of few words so there's no way I'm taking chances.

"It must be Ne-ji…"

I sighed at the way he said Ne-ji. According to him, I say it with a unique melody, whatever that means. I remained silent.

"Tenten, you are truly youthful..." He was mildly shaking his head.

"But he's not the only guy in this planet, you know. No matter how youthful your emotions are, it's not healthy if it remains unreciprocated."

I refused to comment on what youth has got to do with the whole thing.

"Yes, he's from that great Hyuuga clan, he's a genius shinobi, he's not that bad from the looks department…"

I gave him a cold glare even before he finished.

"What do you mean 'not that bad'?"

"That's how it is. You refuse to see his flaws and you think he's perfect. That's why you can't find somebody else."

He was nodding to himself, extremely pleased with the analogy he came up with. I sighed heavily. It's useless to argue against a guy who thinks Gai-sensei is perfection.

"I want to help you. Falling in and out of love are both part of our youth, after all."

"One more mention of the word youth and I'm taking out my scrolls…"

"Just look at me, I sincerely like Sakura-san but she made her decision and there's nothing left for me but to accept it."

"Great, now we're on the same boat. Maybe you and I are meant to be."

"You sure learned his sarcasm, didn't you?"

"I'm sorry Lee, but can you just go back doing push ups now?"

"Yosh! Don't worry about it! I have a plan! It can't be helped, right? I will go out with you if that's what it takes to cheer you up!"

He was with that nice guy pose again. A vein popped on my forehead. The nerve, as if it's by his saving grace that I can go out with him.

"And what's this?"

He snatched the ANBU book from my hands. Lee's speed is out of this world. I wasn't able to react immediately. I can sense it. This is going to be retarded.

-------------

Many many thanks to everyone who...

1. Reviewed this story  
2. Included this story to their favourites  
3. Put this story on alert

Also, thank you to everyone who simply spent their valuable time reading.

Chapter Three will be posted next week! Please watch out for it!


	3. Chapter 3

Gotcha!

NejiXTenten. Neji's got Tenten's diary. Sneaking in his room, threatening Lee, and 'pushing the right buttons'- she will stop at nothing to get it back.

Naruto is still not mine.

-------------

Chapter Three

"Lee, give it back to me!"

He flipped through the pages. I stood up in an attempt to get it back but he moved several steps away from me.

"How careless of Neji-kun…"

"Give it back to me all ready!"

"The ANBU wouldn't like it if a top secret book leaks out…"

I stormed over to get the book from him but he's taller than me. He held the book up high and I couldn't reach it, even if I stand on tip toes.

"I swear I will punch holes in your body after this! "

He laughed at my threats and started waving the book in the air. Lee can be so childish at times and I am so annoyed at this. I tried jumping so I can grab the book but his reflexes are fast. He was switching the book from one hand to another, making me look like an idiot. We're in the middle of such a pointless act when a piece of paper flew from the book. I hurried to catch it but it landed on a nearby wet and muddy soil. I picked it up and my shoulders sagged.

"Tenten…?"

I walked over to him and slapped the muddy piece of paper on his face. It's Neji's letter of recommendation to the ANBU.

------

I wanted to cry. From an honest mistake of swapping our books, now that I ruined his letter of recommendation, I can't simply return it to him. I really have to swap the books without his knowledge or I won't be able to face him without feeling guilty.

"But you'd still feel guilty because you know the truth." Lee said, sitting on a log.

I was sitting on the same log, at the other end.

"I think it will be easier if you approach him, tell him the truth, and apologise."

"Thanks Lee… you're oh so very helpful!"

"If there is anything that I can do…"

"So far all you've managed to do is make things worse!"

"I know you're not in a good mood… I'll get going…"

"Give me the book first!"

"You can try stealing it from me." He said teasingly, winking at me.

"I can't believe you're still at it! It's not yours so give it back to me!

"It's not yours either!"

"It's Neji's book!"

"So try stealing it in Neji-kun's place!"

"LEE!!!"

He read the names listed in the book, aloud. I can't let anyone find out that Neji lost an important item. It will demerit him and I won't be able to forgive myself. I really don't know what's in Lee's moronic mind but I made a mental note to make him suffer when I get the chance. Probably because of my enraged emotions, I was able to get a hold of the book from him but I only got the cover and several pages. He was still holding most of it. We were pulling like a tug of war, with the book instead of a rope. I pulled with my full force and it was ripped into two.

"…"

"I hate you."

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to…"

"I HATE YOU!!!"

"I'll help you return it if you want! I'll do anything!"

My lips curved into a smile, suddenly an idea came upon me. I'm still pissed off but I told him my plan. He wouldn't be able to resist such an offer. He can spar with Neji and outwit the prodigy by snatching my diary from his _pouch_ and switching it with his ANBU book or whatever that's left of it. He trained and helped me solve my problem at the same time.

"Come to think of it… we're not really sure if he's carrying your book with him and why is your book with him in the first place? I don't even know why you have this with you…"

"That's unnecessary information for you… all we need here is your taijutsu. You should be able to do it because you've always been faster than him."

"I don't like scheming like this… can't we just be honest with him? Then I can treat you out or something…"

"Absolutely not!"

"But you were the one who pulled with so much force…"

"Do you want me to voodoo you or what?"

"Go and get Neji-kun…"

------

I saw Neji at Ichiraku. Naruto is with him, and so is Sakura. Naruto must be busy with Sakura and wouldn't mind if I take Neji with me.

"Can you cancel his ramen?" I told Ayame-san.

"I haven't had lunch…" He said.

Better, I thought. Starved Neji means less focused and less energetic Neji.

"Lee wants to spar with you."

I held his hand and practically dragged him away from the ramen shop so he wouldn't be able to resist. Naruto waved cheerfully and Sakura looked at us questioningly.

------

We arrived at our training spot and saw Lee doing some warm ups.

"Neji-kun, I vowed to defeat a genius like you with hard work. Please spar with me!"

Lee couldn't be more theatrical. I told him to never mention the book swapping thing and pretend that this is purely rivalry so as to not arouse Neji's suspicions. Lee is ready to attack.

"Lee, if you don't mind…"

"I mind, Neji-kun. In fact, I will take offence if you turn down my challenge!"

Neji sighed but knowing how dedicated Lee is, he got on with his Jyuuken stance. Lee jumped in first, attacking Neji with his taijutsu. They have the same pace. Neji is successfully avoiding and blocking Lee's attacks. After a while of Lee's continuous offence, Neji changed his stance. I got worried because his face turned serious. For Lee's safety, I hope he's just hungry.

"I can feel his chakra… he's so amazing…" I whispered to myself.

But Lee hasn't showed his improved speed yet. They started attacking each other again. Lee has tripled his speed but to my surprise, Neji is catching up. It's getting difficult for me to follow their movements.

"Nice counter!" I yelled, punching through the air.

Neji turned to avoid a dangerous blow and attacked with a move we haven't seen before. Lee stumbled a few steps backward but started his offence again. The damage from that single hit was obvious though. It slowed him considerably and soon, he was down on the ground.

"Neji… you're great!"

I feel so pleased watching his new moves. My prodigious team mate has just taken the Hyuuga moves to a new level. Lee was back on his feet though but he's looking groggy.

"Just one more hit and-" I suddenly stopped my yapping.

Oh my- I'm supposed to be on Lee's side.

"Hakke Kuusho!!"

Lee came flying past me. His back hit the trunk of a huge tree a few meters away.

"Lee!" I rushed towards him.

This is my fault. I should have known better. I quickly checked Lee for serious injuries. I sighed with relief when I found none. He's unconscious and I had his head on my lap.

"I'm sorry..." I whispered.

My eyes are getting teary. I feel so bad. I felt Neji heading towards us and I turned to look at him. He's doesn't speak much but his face told me everything in his head. I quickly stood up, forgetting all about Lee's head on my lap. He must have gained consciousness when his head hit the ground because I heard him grunt in pain.

"Uhm… Ne… Neji…"

"Don't worry about it. I didn't hit his vital points. But you didn't have to get me involved in this..."

There was a moment of silence between us.

"Lovers' quarrel, was it?"

There's a certain coldness in his voice. My jaw could have hit the ground with a thud.

"I'm going to get some lunch." He disappeared with a puff of smoke.

"Wait Neji! We're not lovers! Come back here! We're not Lovers! WE'RE NOT LOVERS!!"

-------------

_pouch -_ my bad, I don't know how it's called, it's the pouch-like thing (see I told you I don't know how they're called) they have with them, you know that pouch (lol I really don't have an idea how to describe it) where Kakashi-sensei keeps his Icha Icha.

Again, thank you so much for reading, for posting a comment, for putting the story on alert and for including it amongst your favourites.

I couldn't be happier!

Chapter Four, possibly the last chapter will be posted next week.


	4. Chapter 4

Gotcha!

NejiXTenten. Neji's got Tenten's diary. Sneaking in his room, threatening Lee, and 'pushing the right buttons'- she will stop at nothing to get it back.

Naruto is not mine. But the Naruto plushie on my bed is all mine.

-------------

Chapter Four

I drank the glass of soda straight. I'm so drained. The Hyuugas are on alert for an infiltrator- minus Hiashi-sama who thinks someone is madly in love with him, Lee is in the hospital, Neji thinks Lee and I are a couple, the ANBU book and the recommendation letter were in ruins, and worse- I still haven't recovered my diary. Damn, I wish they'd let me drink alcohol just this once.

"That face can only be of someone who's distraught in love…"

She sat on the chair opposite mine, putting her tray of snacks on the table.

"…And I'm here to help you! Call me the Goddess of Love!"

It's Ino, actually.

"Let me see… The lucky guy must be… Hyuuga Neji!"

"How did you know?" I looked at her, astounded.

She pointed at the sheets of table napkin before me, the name 'Neji' written with droplets of water. Point taken.

"Pretty hopeless, huh?" I sighed.

"Not really… I used to have UchihaIno for my email address… and do you know that forehead girl still keeps her _SasukenoAijin_ username?"

"Oh…"

"Seriously, I thought you're the only one who didn't notice!" She said, all giggly.

"Notice what?"

"That Hyuuga Neji is screaming hot all over, duh!"

"Ino…"

"What? Come on, don't tell me you like him because you want to braid his hair!"

Why, of all people, do I have to deal with Ino at a time like this? I'm getting even more drained with her. She took a sip from the tall glass of fruit juice.

"He wouldn't know if you keep it to yourself. Tell him so he'll know."

I was surprised at the sudden seriousness and sincerity in her voice. I didn't even know she's capable of that.

"I'm pretty good with the fluff stuff so take it from me." She continued, winking at me, which horribly brought out memories of Lee.

"A girl is not supposed to make the first move."

"That's so ancient- well, he comes from a traditional family so I guess you have a point there but do you really expect Mister Snowman to make the first move?"

She's right. Neji making the first move is impossibility. Actually Neji and I, together, is impossibility. The hard fact is it's just not going to work between us. I'm not good with the so called fluff stuff and I doubt Neji knows what fluff stuff means.

"It will work out well if you push the right buttons!"

"You and Sakura… with Sasuke… I guess that's what you mean with the 'right buttons', huh?"

"No- that's just some random buttons but that's years ago… I was inexperienced back then…"

"When's your birthday?" She continued as she flipped through the fashion magazine she had with her.

"March 9th… what's that for?"

"Hm… Look here… your horoscope says blah blah blah… blah blah blah… basically it says this is your month of firsts!" She said excitedly for some reason I can't comprehend.

"So…?"

"First love, first kiss, who knows… maybe your first…"

"Ino, let's keep this wholesome, shall we?"

"Fine. Whatever. Let's go!"

"But you haven't even touched your food! And I haven't finished my sandwich!"

"There are a lot of better things to do than eat!"

"Like what exactly?"

"Like… your first confession!"

Ino is not someone to be taken lightly, especially with things like this. She might actually deserve her self proclaimed title- Konoha's Goddess of Love. Someone save me, I thought.

------

We've been to the Hyuuga manor, to Ichiraku, to the Hokage's mansion, and finally we're at our training ground. But he's nowhere to be found.

"Well, Tsunade-sama confirmed he doesn't have a mission…" Ino said, looking disappointed.

"He must be somewhere else. I'm sure things have changed since…"

"Ssh! What's that?"

Someone is nearby. We stealthily followed the location of that sound. I'm sure it's coming from the nearby spring. After a few minutes of walking, we had a good view of… of a topless-unzipping-his-pants Neji. I immediately covered my eyes with my hands.

"Today's my lucky day!" Ino said, smiling from ear to ear.

"No! Ino! Let's go!"

"Oh please Tenten... Just one look won't hurt you!"

"That's not what I mean… this is so wrong!"

"Close the gap between your fingers if you mean that!" She rolled her eyes.

"Come out!"

It's Neji's voice. How silly. Of course he felt our presence. It's too late to mask our chakra. We both ducked behind the bushes. I knew it, the wink must be some kind of an omen.

"We just pushed the right buttons to hell…" I said, nervously pulling the grasses beneath us.

"It's because you're making so much noise!" Ino uttered with a pout.

"Tenten, Yamanaka-san…"

We both gulped. No one can hide from the freaking Byakugan. I figured there's no way we can get out from the situation without a confrontation. This is it, I thought. I took a deep breath and stepped out from hiding. Ino followed me. Neji was looking at us, alternately.

"I can't believe he dressed up so quickly!" Ino whispered, sighing heavily.

I can't believe I thought of that too. I'm corrupted, I sighed heavily.

"Explain yourselves." He demanded.

"Tenten will make her first confession!"

"Ino! No! We were just… uhm… well…"

I couldn't find the right words. I don't even know why I went with her. Ino doesn't have an idea of what was going on and she thought I wanted to confess my feelings. I was dragged at her pace which led to this humiliating no way out encounter.

"I don't have the whole day for this." Neji said, crossing his arms.

He's getting impatient. I just stood before him, silent, as I formulate the right things to say. Ino was a few steps behind me. I didn't appreciate being used like a human shield when this is her idea. But I can't blame her, Neji can be really intimidating.

"I know where you were last night, I know you're behind Lee's challenge… what I don't know is your motive to go even as far as watching me- nevermind…"

Those words somewhat hurt, coming from him. And it left a piercing pain in my chest. I felt so lowly.

"I can't take this!" Ino said as she walked over to him.

"Hey! Just because you're sexy doesn't give you the right to…"

"Leave us!" He said, glaring at her with his Byakugan activated.

"I'll call you later, Ja ne!"

My Goddess of Love was gone in a snap.

------

I was left alone with Neji. I don't know what to do. He's really mad and I still haven't thought of an appropriate explanation. I fixed my sight on the ground I'm stepping on.

"So what is it?"

I looked up at him, surprised at his sudden calmness. He has deactivated his Byakugan. He doesn't even look angry anymore. Suddenly the tension was gone, and so is that piercing pain. I guess he created a chance for me to talk freely. He's always too subtle. And I always like that about him. I gathered enough courage and I'm ready to talk.

"Neji, everything that you said is true. I was the one who infiltrated the Hyuuga manor and I convinced Lee to spar with you… but I didn't hide there to watch you take a bath."

"That's the truth, I promise." I continued, looking him straight in the eyes.

He nodded. And with that I know he believed me. Jeez... why do I like everything he does?

"Ino and I… we were looking for you. When we saw you undressing, we immediately thought of hiding… instinct perhaps, I don't know…"

"Why are you looking for me then?"

This is what I call a dead end. Fortunately, I figured out a way to turn around. I told him the semi truth. I lied to him when I said I was afraid to tell him because I messed up his stuff. He took my book from his **pouch** and gave it to me.

"I'm sorry for all the trouble…"

"I don't know why you made such a fuss about it. I must have overestimated your intelligence. Did you think I won't get promoted just because the letter was destroyed?"

"You're right… that's so dumb…"

"And so what if the book got torn? I won't get mad because…" He paused and looked away.

For a while I thought I felt something else there aside from the kindness in his voice.

"Because…?" I urged, my eyes gleaming.

"Forget it."

The higher you fly, the harder you fall- so they say. This subtleness, I dislike. So much for the fluff stuff.

"Next time, don't hesitate. You can tell me anything." He said, glancing at me.

Is that an invitation? Because I so want to tell him.

"Oh, by any chance… do you know what this book is about?" I asked, intently watching his reaction.

"I'd like to know. It seems to mean so much to you." He said, stoic as ever.

"You mean… you didn't look?"

"It's not mine, is it?"

I smiled with relief. All of that trouble for nothing.

"I'll tell you… maybe someday…"

------

I sat on my bed and took out a pen to write another entry for my diary. I bought a box with a lock so I can safely keep it there. I opened the book and smiled at the first page containing a huge heart with Neji's name in it. I'm so stupid. He doesn't care about other people's business. That's how he is and I should know that. I noticed something at the bottom of the page though. I had to lift the book closer to my face and I turned red as a tomato as that something registered in my brain.

"GOTCHA!" It's his handwriting.

-------------

_SasukenoAijin _- Sasuke's lover, lover of Sasuke, something like that.

**pouch **- porn protector (thanks to sincerely your stalker-san, now I'm enlightened lol)

Well, this is the last chapter for this fic. I'm considering writing a sequel though.

To all of you who enjoyed and not so enjoyed this ride, I thank you with all my heart!


End file.
